Characters Drabbles
by yeyeo
Summary: A collection of wordset challenge drabbles that revolves mainly about ShizNat and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime and Mai-Otome. All copyrights are reserved to the respective organizations and personnel.**

* * *

**Set 24: sea, vanish, simple, hand, chocolate, strength**

If Natsuki had wished for Shizuru to vanish in front of her eyes, the Kyoto woman would not have hesitated to do so. Perhaps her heart would be bleeding inside, or she may be visibly crying with shimmering tears rolling down her cheeks, but Shizuru would still walk away and out of her life if Natsuki wished it. She would carefully wash away the footprints left behind in the sand of Natsuki's heart, preferring to be the sea which transfers all the pain and sorrow away from her beloved and onto herself. A simple wave of the hand would be everything Natsuki needed to do as long as she had the strength to push Shizuru away.

Then again, it was just an "if" and was unlikely to occur. After all, it was the fragile doll with a porcelain face who had her arms around the crying princess – not the other way around. Trapped in the warmth of her embrace, Shizuru thought that this moment was much much sweeter than any chocolate in the world…

* * *

**Set 25: cheat, participant, fold, qualify, lively **

From young, Shizuru had learnt how to cheat without anyone noticing. Her father had always reminded her that it was the innocent and lively outlook of people which had always concealed the foul players of any game. In fact, Shizuru thought that life wasn't anything but a game of chess. She and the other participant – or even a group of them, not that it mattered to her – were on the opposite banks of the same river which drove failure and shame. Any side who loses the game would then earn themselves a one-way ticket to the bottom of the riverbed. However, the opponents would have to undergo the scrutiny of her blood-shaded eyes and qualify before they were to be recognized as worthy. This gives Shizuru an extreme sense of achievement whenever someone couldn't help but fold over in defeat.

It was a speculation, but perhaps Shizuru didn't always want to win… especially if Natsuki is concerned.

* * *

A/N: It's just two 15 minute drabbles I've written for the word-sets aforementioned which are gotten from a LJ community. Practice for the vile English exams. Of course, if anyone wants to chip in, I'm open to more word sets! Yes, I'm opening up to any requests (I'll try my best) as long as I have a word-set and pairing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome. All copyrights are reserved for the respective organizations and personnel**

* * *

**Set 09: time, contain, scatter, collapsing, pray**

Wiping the invisible tears that ran down her face, Natsuki carefully gathered the shattered pieces of a mirror which lay across the silken carpet in a messy scatter. She stared at her reflection time and again for every attempt where she picked up yet another segment of this broken soul of hers.

Sometime in the past, a particularly desolate church was her favorite haunt whenever she wanted to pray in peace. Nevertheless, Natsuki would never admit this weakness to anyone, especially since she had deemed such actions as a mere superstition that should be avoided at all costs. However, the strange thing was that she couldn't help but continue submerging herself deeper and deeper into the flames which contain numerous vices like hope within the four bare walls of the church. But now…

Natsuki continued her task silently.

Maybe it was her frequent prayers which had lured the Kyoto woman to her, but Natsuki didn't really care. All she knew was that her safe haven of pain was slowly collapsing under the gentle maple gaze of life. Holding her precious mirror to herself, she told her various reflections that she didn't want to share, especially with the person whose blood-red eyes looked so… exotic.

In the next instant when she was aware of her surroundings once again, those eyes had already slipped sneakily past her barriers and the woman had taken her mirror from her.

Natsuki wept for the mirror which was not longer broken.

* * *

**Set 21: purity, wall, barrier, slow, curse, museum**

If love was a curse and purity was a sin, Fujino Shizuru would have been the greatest saint alive. Nothing would have the ability to be an impediment to Saint Fujino when she sets her mind upon something. Yes, Saint Fujino was brought up by professionals who were just demons to a lesser extent compared to her. She was taught nothing but the deadliest and cruelest methods to win… and the devil didn't like losing at all. With smiles which hid countless daggers and a voice that could deceive the whole world easily, this Saint was well equipped for battle.

Save for one particular redemption named Kuga Natsuki, no physical barrier or wall could counter against her fiery wrath. The surly raven-haired girl had managed to change the world's favourite Saint Fujino into an unparalleled sinner who had a long term contract with the word 'love'. Perhaps her simple name would be written down in history a few centuries later as the woman who won the devil and she would be hailed as a hero.

Then again, no one ever found out that Natsuki only needed a single trip to the museum to accomplish this admirable feat. Oh, and a simple bear-hug followed by a slow and warm kiss on the lips were all the weapons she needed to obliterate the defenses.

* * *

A/N: Yup, typed another two more drabbles an hour ago, just thought i'll share. Leave a review if you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or Mai-Otome. All copyrights are reserved for the respective organizations and personnel**

* * *

**Set 06: sleep, whisper, swordplay, royalty, destiny, stars **

Many people always thought of Shizuru as the princess and Natsuki as the knight. In many stories, the one wielding the sword and donned in armor was always the raven haired beauty, and the one sitting on a throne – regardless of what kind it was – was always the bearer of those stunning maple eyes. Even in their dreams, the synchrony of such 'swordplay versus royalty' brought many wonderful images to the stars, each of which would have easily set both their roles in stone, paving an eternal destiny to this particular couple.

Many people, however, failed to realize that this wasn't the case at all. There could be no Knight without a Princess, and no Princess without a Knight. It was all well in the day - but at night, things were different.

No one ever knew that in the darkness of night under the slight whisper of the breeze, it was the princess who held the knight safely in her arms.

* * *

**Set 14: berserk, catastrophe, ribbon, mystery**

Berserk wasn't the best word to describe Shizuru when she went on that fateful rampage so many nights ago, but it probably was near. That night, a night which opened Natsuki's eyes to the real world where Shizuru had slowly crumbled and fallen into pieces alone - a world which was deemed as non-existent to anyone else but a certain burgundy-eyed girl and herself - this night showed the emptiness, the hollowness of Kyoto lady's soul.

All because Shizuru tried saving her from herself.

In that catastrophe that no one ever wanted mention again, a certain ribbon of fate was twisted. Twisted, twirled, manipulated and changed into so many forms that it became a mystery to many. This puzzle… a puzzle borne of complicated emotions like love and hate…

… could only be solved when Natsuki took a stand.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I did something like a drabble, so it's probably not any good. Leave a note before you leave:) Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime. All copyrights are reserved for the respective organizations and personnel**

* * *

**Drabble set: Daylight, sword, absence, enchant, fumes, mango**

Alyssa was the first person to appear in Miyu's vision when her android body roused from inactivity. With her golden hair like daylight and her smile like sunshine, Miyu's programming instantly zeroed upon Alyssa's face, identifying her as priority number one. The android's sword was drawn only for her ojou-sama's wishes; and she used it for everything ranging from striking down an enemy to serving her mistress sliced fruit. Mango was Alyssa's favourite, because it required Miyu to exhibit far greater skill when separating husk from flesh.

Alyssa's voice has always enchanted Miyu in a way she could not comprehend. Her system also could not give her a reasonable explanation why she fiddles with her hands whenever Alyssa is not by her side. Why was she doing things that she was not directed to do? Was her program being overridden by an undetected virus? As time went by, Miyu had deduced only two possibilities from collecting more intelligence.

It was either because the professor had contaminated her human neuron circuit with acid fumes in the underground laboratory or because she was experiencing something called "fondness".

* * *

**Drabble set: Insinuate, harbour, leaves, credenza, iron, kiss**

The manner which her father insinuated that Miyu was a less than perfect android offended her. In Alyssa's eyes, Miyu was the other half of her soul. Just like herself, Miyu's iron-laced body was created from the hands of scientists. Why should it matter if Miyu behaves as if she harboured emotions where Alyssa is concerned when they were both of the same stock? Miyu was her authority, not anyone else's.

While she had usually craved for more attention from her father, Alyssa found herself leaving the stuffy conference room before the meeting was over, unable to stay on any longer. She found Miyu seated on a chair in her room, half-way through organizing her documents in the credenza while waiting for her return. At the sight of her bodyguard, she strode purposefully over and kissed the android on her cheek, happy to see an almost wistful expression on the android's face.

Alyssa knew, right then, that she would do anything in the world to prevent anyone from modifying the Miyu she loves.

* * *

A/N: My writing skills are rusty as I have not been writing fiction for a long time, this is something to start the wheels running once again in hopes that I will be able to finish my other stories. Hope you like them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime. All copyrights are reserved for the respective organizations and personnel**

* * *

**Drabble set: Dance, exhale, love, voice, emotional, believe**

"It's for your love." That little voice inside her had said, and she believed in it. There was little meaning in being emotional over killing these old people. They have already lived for far too long a time.

She exhaled evenly even as her Child partook in their mutual dance in perfect harmony, leaving splashes of vivid crimson with every wave of their arms. It was almost as if she were painting.

These people had messed with her beloved. That she would never forgive.

* * *

**Drabble set: Silver, ashes, justify, flagrant, grain, time**

The flagrant injustice of her mother's death ate at her from within, the bite of pain only ever increasing as the grains of time flowed down the hourglass, counting down to the endgame. Deep down, she knew that the occurrence of the carnival could never begin to justify the soul reaper's claim on her mother's life. She believed in her mother, and so she had raged, had fought, bullets flashing silver and ice over countless debris, doing her best to prevent another tragedy from happening.

Her efforts were useless. The truth was also revealed to her that night, and she had lost the only guiding light in her life. As she stood over the ashes of her mother's body, she wondered if everything had all been worth the fight, when her own mother had given her up to fate.

* * *

A/N: I'm running out of word sets! If you know where to get them in sets instead of individual prompts, please PM me. Thanks! Reviews are much loved.


End file.
